


Apologize

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apologize by OneRepublic, Bigotry & Prejudice, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Songfic, anti-magic winchesters, bad guy! winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to Apologize by OneRepublic and reading Asmodeus by She Who Cannot Be Turned and this popped up in my head. Dean's a jackass and Harry is the victim... </p><p>Referenced Slash Harry/Dean <br/>Werewolf Imprinting Teddy/Castiel, Teddy & Castiel friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asmodeus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103226) by She Who Cannot Be Turned. 



> I originally posted this on my FF.net account back in June 2011, but I'm deleting that account so I'm transferring the fics that don't make me cringe to AO3.
> 
> In this fic, the year is 2008, and it's season 4 of SPN. Harry left the country with Teddy after the final battle. Teddy is 11, Sam is 26ish, Harry is 28, and Dean is 29ish.

" _I'm holding on a rope, got me ten feet off the ground…"_

The radio was playing softly in the background as the old Corvette rumbled over a pothole-riddled road. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

" _And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound…"_

Harry looked into the rearview mirror at the Impala behind him, making eye contact with it's driver. Harry smiled tremulously.

" _You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down. But wait; you tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around and say, 'Hey…'"_

Harry flicked his eyes back to the road in front of him and, seeing Sam and Dean's car turn onto the highway, eastbound to their next hunt in Virginia, he lead his car west, towards Nevada and the Roadhouse and Ellen and Jo and Ash, Harry's best friend, AKA Dr. Badass.

" _That it's too late to apologize; it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize; it's too late…"_

Tears streamed down his face as he drove on, his mind wandering to Dean, who had rejected him, as a mate. Sam, though in their college years they had been roommates and brothers, had taken to Dean's side, calling Harry and his godson monsters, things that they hunted.

" _I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you… I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new…"_

The farther Harry got from the two brothers, the more he could feel his heart breaking, tearing apart his chest. He was being tortured by this unbearable pain. He pulled over to the side of the road and Teddy, his godson, tugged him into a comforting embrace. Harry started sobbing, large tears rolling down his face and being absorbed into Teddy's cotton shirt.

" _Yea-ah. I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue. And you say sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you. But I'm afraid, it's too late too apologize…"_

Teddy ran his hand soothingly up and down Harry's back. The half-werewolf 11-year-old metamorphmagus was too mature for his age, and felt like he was responsible to wanting them to trust Dean. But he too had left someone behind.

"Castiel," He whispered mournfully. When they were kicked out by the Winchester brothers, Dean had given Cas an ultimatum. If Cas tried to communicate with Teddy or Harry in any way, shape or form, he would not be allowed to stay anywhere near the two brothers. This had hurt Teddy, who thought the constantly bemused angel was his best friend.

" _It's too late. I said it's too late to apologize; it's too late. Oh-oh-ohhhhh…"_

He, too, started crying silently, rivers running over his cheeks. His hair turned the grayish color of thunderclouds and his eyes lost their shine, and became a dead version of his godfather's emerald ones. He clutched closer to the Deafeater-of-Voldemort as they commiserated their losses.

" _It's too late to apologize; it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize; it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize… Oh, yea-ah. 'Cause I said it's too late to apologize… Oh yea-ah…"_

Dean had broken them to pieces. They would never be able to forgive the black haired man who ruined their lives, nor would they be able to forget the whole in their hearts as they grew older. They would always love their true mates, and perhaps Cas would one day come back to Teddy, but Dean would never again get the chance to be with Harry. They would move on in opposite directions, never to see each other again, and never to find the one person they would truly love more than anything else.

" _Oh, I'm holding on a rope, got me ten feet off… the ground…"_


End file.
